La culpa es del Marqués de Sade
by CharlieMontgomery
Summary: Esos no podían ser sus pensamientos, no, definitivamente la culpa era del Marques de Sade.


**N/A Como veràn, este es mi primer oneshot en este fandom, la pareja Rivamika me obsesiona últimamente y no pude evitar escribir esto... (Eso y que había una apuesta de por medio). En fin, espero que les guste y cualquier comentario constructivo sera bien recibido.**

 **Dedico esto a Judith Valensi, amiga incomparable, compañera de trabajos hechos a ultima hora y cómplice friki :)**

.

.

"¡No no no! Detente!" Pensaba Mikasa enfurecida. Era la tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos que tenía esa clase de pensamientos.

Todo había comenzado una semana atrás, Armin le había convencido de leer algún libro de la biblioteca del cuartel, por pura casualidad había encontrado el libro de Julieta del Marqués de Sade. El título era simple y pensó que sería una novela romántica. Vaya que se equivocó.

Lo que pensó que sería una lectura ligera, fue una escandalosa novela erótica, llena de sadismo y narraciones explícitas. Sin que ella supiera el por qué no dejo de leer un capítulo tras otro hasta finalizarlo y ahora se encontraba en la peor situación posible.

Este era uno de esos escasos momentos en los que podían relajarse y comer algunos bocadillos, disfrutando del buen clima. Todos estaban sentados formando un círculo y el capitán Levi se encontraba justo enfrente de ella. Nunca le había prestado más atención que para dedicarle miradas de odio por tratar tan mal a su hermano.

Ahora su mente la traicionaba y desde aquel miserable minuto en que había visto por casualidad como una gota de agua había resbalado de la botella a su boca y luego lentamente a su cuello, no dejaba de fantasear con mirar más de cerca esos fuertes brazos que seguramente la cargarían con facilidad... O su pecho donde ella podría recargar sus manos… O sus fuertes piernas donde podría… "¡Basta!" Pensó Mikasa decidida, "Presta atención a lo que te trata de decir Armin". La chica volvió a tratar de enfocar su atención a su amigo y funciono por algunos minutos hasta que comenzó a preguntarse porque se veía un gran bulto entre sus pantalones que no concordaba con su estatura corporal.

El sargento Levi le devolvió la mirada tan intensamente que Mikasa se sintió totalmente expuesta, como si pudiera verla entera, sin máscaras, desnuda. Le sostuvo la mirada solo por orgullo y así se quedaron algunos segundos que para ella se sintieron horas.

Por buena o mala suerte, Eren soltó un grito que interrumpió su duelo de miradas, Mikasa volteo a verlo asegurándose de que estuviera bien y solo se trataba de una estúpida pelea con un compañero de escuadrón.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Mikasa se levantó de ahí y se dirigió a su cuarto, revolvió sus cosas personales y ahí, en lo más profundo del cajón, encontró el libro que según ella era el culpable de toda esta situación. Lo tomó y con decisión se dirigió a la biblioteca para regresarlo al lugar del que nunca debió haber salido. Mirando hacia todos lados como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera un delito se acercó al lugar de donde lo había sacado sin darse cuenta que una persona había entrado al mismo lugar.

-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estaba exactamente?- Dijo Mikasa en voz baja agachándose por un estante.

-Más abajo, en medio de Justina y 120 días de Sodoma- dijo con un susurro una voz grave justo en su oído izquierdo.

El cuerpo de Mikasa se tensó al instante mientras que por primera vez en su vida le costaba mantener un rostro inexpresivo ante tal sorpresa. Un calor se expandió desde su oreja hasta la punta de sus pies, estando ella agachada el cuerpo del sargento la envolvía y lo sentía gigante. La mano del sargento Levi rozó su brazo cuando él también se agachó y tomó el libro 120 días de Sodoma. "¡El maldito también leyó al loco de Sade!" Ahora entendía el sadismo que emanaba naturalmente de él.

Mikasa dejó el libro en su lugar y juntos se levantaron, volteo y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Hay algo que necesite sargento?- Preguntó Mikasa ante el silencio del mayor.

-No… Aún no- Dijo lentamente Levi

-Entonces me retiro- Dijo Mikasa, regañándose mentalmente al sentirse tan nerviosa en presencia del enano ese.

Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la entrada de la biblioteca y justo cuando estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta escucho esa voz grave de nuevo diciendo

-Tienes buen gusto en libros… Mikasa- dijo pronunciando sensualmente el nombre de la joven , o por lo menos eso le pareció a ella.

En ese momento, Mikasa se dio cuenta de todo, que el Sargento siempre se dio cuenta de sus miradas aunque ella lo hiciera lo más discretamente posible y que, probablemente, él tenía los mismos pensamientos sobre ella, cualquier mente retorcida leía lo mismo. Con una mirada ambos entendieron que era algo arriesgado, pero también que era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que terminaran cediendo a sus deseos.


End file.
